ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
World of Warcraft
World of Warcraft is an extremely popular MMORPG, continuing the story from an earlier real time strategy game, Warcraft. It is set mostly in a fantasy world called Azeroth. Gameplay Player characters in Azeroth are split into two major warring factions: the Alliance and the Horde. The Alliance is made up of six "good" races: dwarves, draenei, gnomes, humans, night elves, and worgen. The Horde is composed of six "evil" races: blood elves, the "free-minded" undead known as the Forsaken, goblins, orcs, tauren, and trolls. As of the Mists of Pandaria ''expansion, a thirteenth race known as the pandaren have joined both the Alliance and Horde. "Good" and "evil" are used ironically here because none of the races are truly good or evil: they all have good and bad qualities, and members of the Horde are just as apt to see the Alliance as the bad guys as vice versa. During character creation, the player chooses one of the above thirteen races and one of twelve classes (though not all classes are available for all races): death knight (introduced in ''Wrath of the Lich King), demon hunter (introduced in Legion), druid, hunter, mage, monk (also introduced in Mists), paladin, priest, rogue, shaman, warlock, and warrior. Character appearances are highly customizable, usually including hair style and color, facial features, skin color, and distinguishing features like facial hair, tusks, or horns. All races have male and female options. In gameplay, the character interacts with various NPCs, who give them tasks, called quests, to complete. This can be as simple as talking to another NPC, or killing a certain number of common monsters, or it can be a difficult quest chain involving many tasks spread out over the map. When a quest is completed, the character is rewarded with experience points, gold, and items; Death Knight characters receive talent points for completing the starting quests for the character class. When a character gains enough experience points, they go up a level, giving them access to more and better abilities for their class and allowing them to adventure in more dangerous places in the world. While characters can travel freely around most of the world, some special areas are separated from the rest, accessible only by portals. These areas are called instances, and they are usually more dangerous (and therefore more rewarding) than their surroundings. Most instances are so dangerous, in fact, that it may take more than one character to survive them. This is where it becomes useful to team up with other player characters in a group. A group of more than five is known as a raid, and some instances are made specifically to be tackled by raids. For lots, lots more about World of Warcraft, see WoWWiki. WoW and the PPC WoW minis are Wrath Cadets (diminutive Wrathguards). 44228 Ultra is a substance known to the PPC that originates in this continuum. Azeroth's Bronze Dragonflight, also known as the Keepers of Time, is aware of the PPC, and one of their minor (non-canon) members is a liaison between the two rather similar organizations. Agents Native to Azeroth * Arinellya, a draenei priest * Barid, a troll priest * Durotar and Kur'nak, a Wrath Cadet and orc warrior, respectively * Eamon Brightbeard, a dwarf paladin * Ellipsia, a human paladin * Veralyn Amberwing, a blood elf hunter * Voltarmi, a bronze dragon. Missions in this Continuum Missions are listed in alphabetical order by agent name, in the case of agents with multiple missions, or by mission title. * Agents Barid and Eamon Brightbeard (APD - Warcraft) ** "Warcraft Epic" (alternative link 1 2) ** "The Dark Side" (crossover with Fullmetal Alchemist), with Agents Supernumerary and Ilraen (DIC) * Agents Ellipsia and Nathan (DF) ** "Of Angels and Wolves" (crossover with an AU Earth) ** "To Lynch or Not To Lynch" * "Scouring a Blue Soap," Agents Phoebe Claypool and Renée Garrett (DMS) * "Sue Intelligence: 7", Agents Aviator and Zeb (DMS) * "Unholy Lich-Bunnies, Arthas!", Agents Caroline Moor and Veralyn Amberwing (DMS) Category:Continua Category:Video Games